Egyptian Lover
by VaMpIREpRiNcEsS1
Summary: AU: Two new students appear and trouble starts happenin... whats goin on n what part does these new students have in it? R/R plz ^.^
1. chapter 1

****

Egyptian Lover

Author's note: Hey everyone this is my first actual anime fanfic so please go easy on me. br 

*~* Scene Change *~*br

Psychic link's: **b**

* Tera's *b

** Malik's **b

/ Yami/b 

// Yugi//b 

" Talking "b

'Thinking' b

Chapter 1br

At Domino High School a group of six people sat talking. 

The girl had straight brown hair and light blue eyes. The boy sitting next to her, was the smallest person there, had blonde, red, and black spiked hair and purple eyes. The boy to the right of him had blonde hair and brown eyes. The tallest boy had brown hair and green eyes. The boy sitting next to him had long ivory hair and chocolate eyes. The last boy sitting a away from the others had light brown hair and cold ice blue eyes. As the teacher walked in the students tooks their seats and stopped talking. br 

"Good morning class," the teacher said with a cheerful tone. b

"Good morning Ms. Coyne," the class replied still half asleep. b 

**" We have two new students today. Please come in," she said with a gesture of her hand. The door opened and the class watched as a boy came in folowed by a shorter girl. "Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said happily and it took all of the girl's power not to cringe. br **

**" My name is Malik Ishtar and I am very pleased to be joining your class." The students looked the blonde over once and** **knew he was putting on an act. Malik had spikey blonde hair, blue eyes that glinted with mischief, and you could definatly tell he was built. All the girls in the class swooned when they saw him. The small girl beside him looked as if she were goin to vomit. br **

"My name is Tara Ishida," the girl said looking up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. As she did the class gasped at the uniqueness of her eyes, and the perfectness of her face. She had her hair in snake twists, but you could easily see that it was black with dark purple streaks running through it. Her faced looked like it had never gone through the experience of having pimples. She had thin eyebrows, a pert little nose, and a full pouty mouth that was just begging to be kissed. She also had a perfect hourglass figure and you could see the muscles in her arms and legs. But her most stunning feature was her eyes. They looked like a mix between amethyst and a dark blue. **br **

" Alright, class please treat Malik and Tera with respect." b

" Yes Ms. Coyne," the class replied. Ms. Coyne was shocked to find the class,that was half asleep a moment ago, wide awake. b

** " Malik, you can take the seat behing Tea Gardener and in front of Seto Kaiba." She pointed to the brown haired girl, and ice blue eyed boy from before. "Tera, you can sit in front Joey Wheeler and behind Yugi Motoh." She pointed to the blonde haired boy and the tri-colored haired boy that were talking before. br **

" Hi I'm Tea. Pleased to meet you," she said with a small smile. b

**" Hey pleased to meet you too. Would it be possible for you to show me around. I would really love to have a beautiful girl like you to show me around." Tea blushed at the compliment and agreed to show him. Tara looked on in confusion. br **

* STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!* she screamed in Malik's head making him jump a bit, but no one noticed. b

** Don't scream in my head like that. Why should I stop flirting? You jealous??** he asked smoothly. b

* Ew, gross! Not a chance in the seven hells would I be jealous over you!* b

** So why do want me to stop?** b

*Because you're confusing. You say your gay, and yet you flirt with girls not guys. What are you, truthfully, gay, bi, or straight?* b

** I'm gay, 100% gay. I just flirt with girls to cover it up.** b

* Ok, whatever. Watch your back, you're being watched.* b

** I know, but thanks for telling me**b

*SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!!!* Once again Malik jumped. He looked around and caught a pair of chocolate eyes staring at him. He smiled at the boy. The boy looked startled that he had been caught staring, but he began to blush and looked away when Malik licked his lips and winked at him. br 

/Yugi, what's going?/ b

// Nothing, why?// b

/I feel a strange energy coming from in front of you and the side of you./ b

// What?! But the only thing in front of me is Tara. The only thing beside me is Malik.// b

/ Who are they little one?/

// They're new students. Tara has eyes eyes to rival yours, which is amazing. She looks so perfect and beautiful! She's as beautiful as a goddess! Even you would agree.//

/That beautiful huh?/ Yami chuckled.

//Yeah!! She's mad pretty!!//

/ Maybe I should take a look at this girl, if you think I would agree with you. What happened to your crush on Tea?/

// Nothing!! You can meet her sometime later, but don't come out now.// After he said that a hand was slammed on his desk shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked at Tara, the confusion evident in his eyes. br 

" Sorry, but the teacher was looking at you," she explained. b

"Oh, thank you," he said. **b**

" No prob," she said with ease. b

"Hey would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends. Malik is welcomed to join us if he wants to," Yugi asked with a hopeful look in his eyes that she aighed and said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*br

" Does this school have anything good to eat??" Malik asked Tea. br

****

" Most of the time. I think we're having pizza for lunch today," br

she replied. "Um are you ok? I mean, you look like you have something on your mind. Is it anything you want to talk about?" Tea asked the concern was evident in her voice. br

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for asking though. I guess I still have to get used to this new school, and the new people." Malik was glad Tea believed him because he was far from fine. He had a few things on his mind, but he didn't want to talk about them with Tea. The first thing on his mind didn't bother him to much. The ivory haired boy that had been starin at him. br

Malik's POV: br

Whoever that boy was he was hot! I've never met a boy that looked that good. I have never been this attracted to someone like this. There is something about him, something I just can't explain. br

Where the hell is Tara?! I'm knida getting worried about her. I knoe she can take care of herself, but something must be wrong if she's this quiet. I've tried to reach her before but she wasn't answering. If I don get a response from her this time, then I'm going to look for her. br

Normal POV: br

** Tara? TARA?! GODDAMNIT TARA ISHIDA ANSWER ME NOW DAMN YOU!!!!** br

*AHHH!!! What the hell do you want?! DON'T FUCKING SCREAM IN MY HEAD!!!* br

For the third time that day Malik jumped,only this time Tea noticed. But she decided not to say anything when she saw his look of concentration. br

**Don't scream in mine. I just wanted to know you were ok. I haven't seen or heard from you all day and you didn't answer me before.** br

*So, what you don't think I can take care of myself?? Nevermind don't answer. I'm fine, I've just been hanging out with Yugi and Joey. They were showing me around. I'm going to eat lunch with them and they're goig to introduce me to some of their friends.* br

**What?! Since when did you stop being antisocial?** br

*I haven't stopped alright!! It's just that I feel something weird from Yugi and he has a Millenium Item.* br

**Don't scream! What kind of feeling? Like a crush? What Millenium Item?** br

*How come you get to scream?! No, I don't have a crush on him or anything like that. It's just a weird feeling! I'm not quite sure which item it is, but I think it's the Millenium Puzzle. I also saw another boy with what I thought was the Millenium Ring.* br

**Great!! If we can get them to give the items to us, we'll only have to find the other four.** br

*Shut up!! When you say "get them to give us" do you mean we get to be violent??* br

**NO ARE YOU CRAZY?????!!!!!!**br

* YOU DUMBASS!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP SHOUTING, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!* br

Tara had cut the link before Malik had s chance to say bye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG!!! I am sooo sry that I havent updated in the longest time, but I got in big shit with mah parents and they grounded me from usuing the computer. Really sry.

Disclaimers: Saddly none of it is mine 'cept the plot and Tara.

"talking"

'thinking'

/yugi/, //Yami//

{Ryou}, {{Bakura}}, ***Tara***, **Malik**

Chapter 3

"So you doin anythin this weekend??" asked joey.

"You asking me out?" Tara laughed. "you just met me today and you want a date.

"Yea, well your really pretty and all. Sorry if I made ya mad or sometin," Joey apologized. 

" I'm not mad at you. That's sweet of you to ask me, but I really don't want a relationship right now. Sorry."

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" Yugi asked.

"Um……probably getting all my stuff unpacked. I'm not really sure yet why?" Tara asked.

"Well my friends are coming over on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come," yugi explained.

"Oh, but I don't want to impose," Tara protested.

"Impose, smose! Don't worry bout it," Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, your our friend," stated Yugi.

"But, you don't even know me," she whispered.

"Well we could use this weekend to get to know each other," Yugi said smiling up at her. 'How can he trust people so easily?'

"Uh…yeah I guess I can go if I'm not busy. So where are your friends?" Tara asked.

"They're outside probably. We usually eat under the Sakura tree," Joey said as they turned the corner.

"Hiya smurf!"

"Don't make fun of my height!" Tara and Yugi shouted in unison. Malik and Tea jumped back in shock.

"Woah I wasn't expecting that. I was actually talking to Tara when I said that," Malik said looking at the both of them. Yugi and Tara blinked and looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh my God! I thought he was talking to me!" Yugi laughed. "Everyone makes fun of how small I am. I didn't think they did the same to you seeing as you're taller than me."

"Yeah they do, but not all the time. I usually beat most of them up but Malik here wants to be a pain in my ass so he calls me smurf all the time. I may not be as short as you but I'm short for a girl," Tara explained laughing.

"Guys this is Malik. Malik this is Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler. Who's your new girlfriend?" Asked Tara.

"Ha ha she's not my girl. Tara this is Tea Gardener. Tea this is Tara. Can we eat yet I'm hungry," Malik whined.

"Yeah let's go! My stomachs crying out for food!" Joey cried grabbing Yugi and Tara's wrists before running off.

"Hey wait for us!" Tea shouted.

As Joey slowed down Tara saw two boys by the Sakura tree. 'The boy with the Ring!'

"Hey guys! What's up? This is Tara Ishida. Tara this is Tristen," Yugi indicated towards a tall brunette, "And this is Ryou."

"Hey," Tristan said.

"Hello," Ryou looked at Tara for a few minutes efore blinking.

"Hi," Tara replied. 'He looks a lot like what's his name only without thte black.' 

"Hey guys!" Tea cried as she and Malik came to a stop. "Tristan, Ryou this is Malik. Malik this is Tristan and Ryou."

'So that's his name.' Ryou blushed as he saw Malik smile at him. No one but Tara noticed. 

****

*Taken a liking to him I see.*

**Shut up Tara!**

****

*Whatever*

{{Aibou? What's going on?}}

{Nothing that I know of Bakura. Why?}

{{I feel a strange power coming from somewhere near you.}}

{Why don't we talk about this later} 


	4. Chapter4

"talking"

'thinking'

/Yugi/, //Yami//

{Ryou}, {{Bakura}}

****

*Tara*, **Malik**

::action::

Chapter 4

"Oh my God! You guys are form Egypt!!" Tea squealed. Malik held back a chuckle as he saw Tara cringe at the girl's voice.

"Kinda," Tara replies.

"Huh? I'm confused, how can you kinda be from Egypt?" Yugi asked. 

{Bakura, the two new students, Tara and Malik::blush:: are from Egypt!}

{{Is he the one who made you blush earlier?}}

{Shut up!}

{{They're from Egypt huh? Let me listen and see}}

{Alright}

"We both lived in Egypt before we came here. Malik is Egyptian but I'm not," she smirked as she saw their confused looks. "I'm Dominican and Colombian. I was only in Egypt because Malik is my cousin and I live with him."

"Wow! That's like so totally cool!" Malik held Tara by the waist as she jumped up. No one noticed but Bakura and Ryou.

{{What the hell was that about?}}

{I dunno but I think Tara doesn't like Tea.}

{{Who would? They seem kinda familiar aibou.}}

{You mean like from your past?}

{{Yes, but I can't be sure. You should talk to Yugi.}}

{Alright I guess…} Ryou jumped back in freight as someone screamed.

"Sorry, but you had a glazed look in your eyes and it was kinda creeping me out." Tara said staring at him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I must've gotten lost in my thoughts," Ryou apologized.

"Don't worry bout it. You people must have a lot to think about. The same thing happened to Yugi earlier," she replied.

"That's kinda rude. You should apologize to Ryou. It's none of you business what he does," Tea said curtly.

"I already did and isn't rude that your butting into other peoples business too. In other words BUTT OUT!!" Tara shouted.

"Whatever," Tea said walking over to some other girls.

"The antisocial one is back," Malik laughed but stopped when Tara glared.

"Whatever. I'm outta here," she murmured getting up.

"No! Please don't go!" Yugi cried.

"Why should I?" she said walking away.

"I'll see you guys later!" Yugi shouted running after Tara.

"Well he seems to like her," Malik said breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, what did you mean by the antisocial one?" inquired Joey. Malik was about to answer when Joey growled. "What do ya want Kaiba?"

"Nothing that concerns you mutt. Ryou are you ready?" Kaiba asked. Malik watched, never taking his eyes of Ryou, as he nodded and followed the taller boy. He turned back to Joey with an eyebrow raised.

"Long story," Joey sighed.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tara!" Yugi shouted as he saw her stop. She turned around with and irritated look in her eyes.

"What?" Yugi took a step back at the harshness in her voice. 'What happened to the nice Tara?'

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to uh… sleep over my house tonight," he mumbled looking at the floor. Tara's eyes widened and she regretted the harshness in her voice. 'Why? He doesn't know me.' Tara forced herself to calm down before she replied.

"Yeah sure if I'm not imposing," she told him quietly. She smiled despite her mood as she saw him raise his head with a bright smile on his face.

"Great! I'll go with you to pick up your stuff after school. We should head back to class now before we get in trouble," he explained taking her hand.


	5. Chapter5

"talking"

'thinking'

/Yugi/, //Yami//

{Ryou}, {{Bakura}}

****

*Tara*, **Malik** 

A/N:Tara's room is my room. It took me forever to get mah parents to say yes to it but they finally did.

Chapter 5

*~*After School*~*

"Where's Malik? Doesn't he walk home with you?" Yugi asked as they entered Tara's house.

"Nah, he does his own stuff after school," she replied opening her bedroom door. Yugi laughed at the sign on the door.

DO NO DISTURB!  
I'M DISTURBED ENOUGH ALREADY!!!

He looked around in awe at her room. She had a huge book case filled with books by the door. Most of the books were from Anne Rice, Amelia-Atwater Rhodes, and James Patterson. All four walls were different. One was painted red with gothic and fantasy pictures all over it. The fantasy pictures were mostly from Amy Brown, and the gothic pictures were mostly from Mike Bohatch. The second was blue with posters of Vin Disiel and all different kinds of rock, metal, and punk bands. The third wall was a dark gray with all kinds of glow-in-the-dark stuff on it. The last wall was white but had been spray painted black with sayings such as "I throw peanuts at old ladies", I like you, you don't care if people think your stupid", all other kinds spray painted in different colors. The ceiling was similar to the last wall. It was black with the word REBEL, in different colors, written.

"Wow your room is so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, well I'm ready so let's go," Tara said walking out. She walked back in to see Yugi still there. "You really like this?" she asked. She put the bag down as she saw him nod. Yugi watched Tara curiously as she went to her closet and pulled out a small box and another bag. He saw he put the box in the bag before she picked it up. She saw Yugi's curious look and smirked. "I'// show ya later. Let's go," she said before picking up the first bag.

"Grandpa!!!" Yugi cried as they entered the game shop. "I'm having a friend over tonight."

"AH Yugi you're home. Which friend?"

"Tara this is my grandfather Solomon Motou. Grandpa this is my friend Tara."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Motou," Tara said politely.

"Pleased to meet you also. Why don't the two of you run upstairs and have some fun."

"Alright come on Tara."

'You've come at last.' 


	6. Chapter6

"talking"

'thinking'

/Yugi/, //Yami//

{Ryou}, {{Bakura}}

****

*Tara*, **Malik**

Chapter 6

"Uh…Yugi where's the bathroom?" Tara asked.

"Around the corner second door," he replied.

"Thanks."

/Hey Yami! Have a nice nap?/

//::yawn:: Yes aibou I did. Did you have a good day at school?//

/Yeah it was great! Tara's mad cool!/ Yami smiled at Yugi's excitement.

//Why are you so happy aibou?//

"What the hell?! Yugi! Why is there a person who resembles you?" Tara cried in shock?

"Yami! You came out?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I didn't know you brought anyone home."

"Oh well, I guess it's easier to explain now than later. Tara I know you'll probably think I'm crazy, but he is the spirit from my Millennium Puzzle. His name is Yami and Ryou has a spirit inside his Millennium Ring," he explained in one breath.

"Okay. Hi I'm Tara nice to meet ya!" For the first time Yami turned to look at her, and was shocked.

"Nice to meet you too," she said shaking her hand.

"You can put your bags on the floor for right now," Yugi said.

"You know it's good you're here it's gunna be easier," Tara said to Yami. What is?" Yugi asked.

"Fixing up your room," she smiled at the shocked look on him face.

'Who is she?' Yami thought.

"Really?!" Yugi shrieked.

"Yeah. I figured you liked my room so much that I would make yours similar to it."

"Cool! This'll be great!" Yugi said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it aibou," Yami said grabbing the phone.

"Hello"

"Yami? Is Yugi there?" Ryou asked.

"Yes he is, but he's busy at the moment why?"

"I guess I could tell you. Two new students arrived at school today: Tara Ishida and her cousin Malik Ishtar. Bakura says that they seem kinda familiar, like they were from the past."

"Yes I too felt like that when Yugi introduced me to Tara. I also feel some strange power from her."

"Yeah Bakura said that too. Wait!! She met you?! How?"

"I didn't know that Yugi invited her over and she walked in after I cam out of the puzzle. I believe Yugi will tell her about Bakura tomorrow or later tonight. They've already started to fix up Yugi's room."

"Fix his room? How?"

"I don't know but I should help them. Thank you for telling us this Ryou. See you later."

"Your welcome, see ya."

"Who was on the phone?" Tara asked when Yami hung up.

"Ryou."

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"I'll tell you later aibou. So how and why are we fixing your room?" Yami asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because Tara's is soo cool, you should see it!" cried the small tri-color haired teen. Tara laughed as she bent done to get her bag. 

"What colors do you want?" she asked unzipping the bag.

"Um…………black, red, and purple," answered Yugi.

"You're in luck. I just bought those colors the other day. You guys might want to change into some work clothes," Tara went to her other bag and pulled out some items. "I'll be right back."

"What did Ryou want Yami?" Yugi asked when Tara left.

"He said that Bakura felt the same thing I did this morning when Ryou met them. He also said that Bakura told him they felt familiar like they were in our past or something. He's right, I might not have met Malik yet but Tara does feel familiar," Yami explained.

"Oh," Yugi said sadly.

"Now that doesn't mean they're evil aibou."

"Yeah! You're right as usual."

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So what do you think?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"I don't know. They feel so familiar that they could be friends. But they have such a strong aura that they could be enemies," Bakura replied looking at the old woman on the next bench feeding the birds. Ryou jumped when a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around his waist. 

{BAKURA!!!} 

Bakura turned around at his hikari's distressed call.

"Fancy meeting you here," a husky voice whispered in his ear. Ryou felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he realized who the owner of the voice was.

"Malik?" he asked meekly. If Bakura weren't in such shock he would've smirked.

"You remembered me. That's good. Who is your friend? He said unwrapping his arms from Ryou's waist. Instantly he missed the younger boy's warmth, but ignored the feeling as he moved in front of the boy.

"I'm Bakura, who are you?" 'He looks like Marik.'

"I'm Malik Ishtar. I just moved here from Egypt with my cousin Tara," he said looking at the two ivory haired boys. "I didn't know you had a brother Ryou." Ryou chuckled nervously averting his eyes from the Egyptian.

"He doesn't," Bakura stated crudely. He stared at the blonde in front of him ignoring his hikari's panicked gaze.

"So who are you then?" Malik asked cautiously. 'He's not going to…'

"I'm an ancient spirit from Egypt." Ryou's eyes widened as he blurted out incomprehensibly words.

'He did.'

"Um…ok. That's kinda weird. A spirit from Ancient Egypt?" hr closed his eyes and jumped back when he opened them. Bakura was gone. "What just happened?" he asked the shocked boy in front of him. Ryou's eyes widened even more when the Egyptian placed his eyes on him.

"Ummm……I got to go," Ryou said running off. Malik waited till Ryou was out of sight before smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

"talking"

'thinking'

/Yugi/, //Yami//

{Ryou}, {{Bakura}}

****

*Tara*, **Malik**

Chapter 7

"Sorry I took so long," Tara said coming into Yugi's room. Both tri-color haired teens blushed seeing Tara outfit. She was clothed in short shorts with paint on them. She had a long sleeved shirt with paint and torn spots on it. "Uh , is something wrong? The two of you keep staring at me."

"Sorry, it's just that you looked really pretty," Yugi said blushing. Tara laughed as she pulled the boy into a light hug.

"You're so adorable and sweet! Not many people call me pretty," she said letting go of Yugi. Yami cleared his throat. 

"We should start fixing the room," he smoothly.

"Is this ok with your grandfather?" Tara asked leading Yugi over to his desk.

"Yeah why?" he asked looking up at her.

"No reason just making sure you don't get in trouble. Here pick what you want," she said handing him a Marvin the Martin notebook. "While he does that you and me will start painting," she said to Yami.

"Lets start with this wall," Yami said indicating to a wall filled with Duel Monster Posters.

"The Dark Magician! He's my favorite card!" Tara cried excitedly.

"Ours too," Yami and Yugi replied. Tara pulled a chair over to the wall and took down the posters. She went over to the cans of paint and asked Yami to help her open it. After that she gave him a brush and told him to dip it in the paint and go up and down on the wall. While they painted Yugi opened the notebook. He looked through the book and saw sayings written in it. 

I'm smiling that should scare you. Heavily medicated for you safety. I used to have an open mind but my brain kept falling out. Warning: Hanging around me will greatly damage your reputation. It's only funny till someone gets hurts…then its hilarious. How can I miss you if you won't GO AWAY. I'm sorry I forgot you were an idiot. Hi-ho hi-ho its hand grenades I throw. I tried to think but nothing happened. You took an I.Q. test and the results were negative. I put the fun in dysfunctional. I didn't say it was you fault I said I was gunna blame you. I don't mean to be rude, wait actually I do. I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it. Normal people scare me. If I throw a stick will you leave? I like you, you don't care if people think you're an idiot. So when's the wizard getting back to you about that brain. You laugh cause I'm different, I laugh cause your all the same. Cruel, nasty, neurotic, paranoid, antisocial, but basically happy. 

Yugi blushed bright red at the last one. I have P.M.S and a gun excuse me did you have something to say?

Tara was beginning to get uncomfortable. As she raised the brush to the wall she turned towards Yami. Noticing her stare Yami turned to her only to discover her laughing after having painted his face purple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryou huffed as he leaned against a stop sign. He felt a familiar tug as Bakura came out.

"I can't believe you told him!" he shouted at his darker half.

"Shut up! I felt like telling him so buzz off!" Bakura shouted walking away. Ryou tensed as he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Malik! Let go of me!" he cried.

"I don't think so pretty, and my names isn't Malik," a harsh voice said pulling him into the alley.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malik was walking through Domino checking out his new home when he heard whimpering.

"Stop! Please let me go!" Malik's eyes widened and his heart sped up as he recognized the voice: Ryou. Malik ran into the alley and felt his anger rise as he saw a man on top of a struggling Ryou. 

"Get off him!" he shouted startling the man. Before he had a chance to reply the man was thrown into a brick wall. He looked up to see a very pissed off Malik standing in front of a curled up Ryou. Ryou closed his eyes but that didn't stop him from hearing the fight. Finally after what felt like an eternity the sounds stopped. Ryou flinched as he felt a hand rubbing circles on his back.

"Shh, it's all right. He won't touch you," Malik said soothingly as he helped Ryou stand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi turned when he heard Yami cry out. He laughed as he saw Yami dip his brush into the paint can and throw it at Tara. This continued until they were soaked with paint. Only the did the hear Yugi laughing and realize he was paint free. They looked at Yugi, then at each other. They grinned before advancing on the unsuspecting Yugi.

Yugi cried as he felt the wet paint on him. He jumped up and ran from Yami and Tara. He finally collapsed in exhaustion, covered in paint. Yami soon followed laying on the carpeted floor. Tara remained standing before she fell on both of them.

"All right lets finish this room," Tara declared standing up. Yami looked away trying to ignore how pretty she looked with paint all over her.

"Yeah!!" came Yugi's enthusiastic cry.

*~*Hours Later*~*

"Wow! I love it! Thank you so much!" Yugi screamed jumping on his bed. His door had the phrase "How can I miss you if you won't GO AWAY!" and "If I throw a stick will you Leave?" spray painted on it.

One wall was dark blue with glow-in-the-dark outer space stickers all over it. In the middle was Yugi and Yami spray painted in silver Japanese lettering. It was also spelled out in glow-in-the-dark hieroglyphics.

The second wall was painted purple with Duel Monsters poster in the middle. Above it graffettied in black spray paint was 'Duel Monsters'. Surrounding it in a circle were posters of the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Dragon. Above each poster their names were graffettied in black spray paint.

The third wall was painted red with pictures and colleges of Yugi and Yami's friends. Yugi had asked his grandpa to go out and buy a camera so he could put up pictures of Tara too. One picture was of grandpa and Tara standing next to each other with Yugi in front of them. The next picture was the same but with Yami taking Grandpa's place. Another pictures was of Tara with her arms around Yugi's shoulders. Another one had been of Grandpa and Tara standing back to back and Yugi in front of them, Charlie's Angels style. One picture was of just Tara and Grandpa giving the victory sign. The last picture Yugi had demanded it to be taken. Yami was standing behind Tara with his arms around her waist while Tara was leaning on him. 

The last wall was black with phrases from the Marvin the Martin notebook spray painted in various colors. The ceiling was also black with multicolored phrases spray painted on it. In the middle in big letters and different styles was 'Punk and Pharaoh.'

"It is nice aibou," Yami agreed straddling the back of the computer chair and resting his head on his arms.

"Let me go show Grandpa!" he called running out of the room. Tara fell back onto his bed.

"I'm exhausted and I'm going to need a bath or something to get the paint off," she said with closed eyes. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Yami sit next to her.

"Why did you throw the paint at me in the first place?" he asked staring down at her.

"Because it was too quiet and you looked too serious," she replied closing her eyes again.

"This room looks good Yugi!" Said Grandpa walking into the room.

"You should thank Tara she did it," Yugi said proudly. Tara blushed lightly at the comment.

"It was nothing," she said modestly.

"You may use the bathroom if you wish Tara," Grandpa said.

"Thanks!!" Tara exclaimed jumping up.


	8. Chapter 8

"talking"

'thinking'

/Yugi/, //Yami//

{Ryou}, {{Bakura}}

*Tara*, **Malik**

Chapter 8

Ryou's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. 'What happened? Where am I?' He looked around the room and noticed it had Egyptian artifacts around it and the walls had hieroglyphics painted on them.

"You're awake." A silky voice startled Ryou. His eyes grew large as he saw Malik in the doorway with tight leather pant and a tight silverish, sleeveless hoddie on. Malik walked over to the bed and sat beside Ryou. He smirked when he noticed a light blush on Ryou's cheeks. "Do you remember what happened?" Malik leaned closer to Ryou. "Sorry, can't hear you," he teased. 

Ryou silently cursed his voice for not working right. He went to move away from Malik only to discover that Malik had his arm around his waist and was pulling him closer. Ryou could feel himself flush at how close Malik was.

'Ra be damned! He's so fucking close I can feel his minty breath on my lips and I'll be damned if I don't do anything!' Malik leaned his face closer to Ryou and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the albino's lips when Ryou roughly pushed him away. Malik blinked at the small boy.

"Your phone." Was all he could understand before the younger boy turned away bright red. It took Malik only a minute to understand . Growling quietly he grabbed the phone and walked out of his room.

"What?!" He asked harshly.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Ra! Tara what do you want?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have an incredibly beautiful boy in my room and I was about to kiss him when you called!"

"What's Ryou at our house?"

"Long story. What do you want?"

"I just called to tell you I'm staying at Yugi's house. K? "

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun."

Malik walked into his room to find Ryou putting on his jacket.

"I forgot that I have to meet Kaiba. Thank you for helping me," Ryou said rushing out of the house. Malik watched him leave with wide eyes.

"Damn it Tara!"

*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright I think it's time for everyone to go to bed," Grandpa said getting up from the blue armchair.

"Aw, but Grandpa it's Friday," Yugi pouted.

"You can stay up, but stay in you room. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"I love my new room sooo much!" Yugi exclaimed jumping on the bed. Tara laughed and sat cross-legged in the corner 

__

'He is so gorgeous Mistress. So innocent and full of life.'

'I agree with you on the innocent and full of live part.'

'I wish I could be with him. But he wouldn't want me.'

'That's not true! He doesn't know about you. He doesn't know that you protect him. That you **love** him.' Tara looked up at Yami when he touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she answered cocking her head in confusion.

"Forget it," he whispered and stood up. Yami turned around and walked over to Yugi just in time to catch him as he fell from the bed.

__

'I want him. I want to be with be with him and meet him faced to face.'

'You will in time. You will in time.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's so hard!" he shouted in frustration. Ryou put a soothing hand on his arm.

"I know it's hard Kaiba, but you have to tell him," Ryou said calmly.

"And have him reject me? No thank you," he replied putting his head in his hands. Ryou had come to Kaiba's after the "incident" at Malik's. He ran a hand up and down his friend's hunched back.

"He won't reject you. All you have to do is tell him." Ryou jumped off the couch as Seto slapped his hand away.

"How do you know?!" he said angrily stalking up to Ryou. With a flash of light Ryou was replaced with a furious Bakura. 

"Don't get that attitude with my hikari Kaiba. You have no right to get pissed at him, he's just trying to help you!" Bakura shouted. Seto calmed down a bit. 'Bakura is right, Ryou is trying to help me and I was screaming at him.'

"I'm sorry. Tell Ryou that he can go home. I'm not in the mood to talk," Seto said walking to his room.

{Bakura! You didn't have to do that!}

{{Aibou, we're going home. I didn't want Kaiba talking his frustrations out on you. I've done that enough.}}

{Bakura! I've told you thousands of times that I forgive you.}

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

/What do you think of her?/

//She's beautiful, funny, and nice to be with.//

/Yami's got a crush! Yami's got a crush! Yami's got a crush! Yami's got a crush!/

//I do not!//

"Morning!" Tara screamed and jumped on the two tri-color haired teens.

"Morning Tara!" Yugi squealed jumping out of bed.

"Morning ," Yami chuckled. He stood up and looked at his aibou, still in his pajamas. Then he looked at Tara who had changed. She was wearing black UFO pants with a short sleeved shirt with long fishnet sleeves attached. The shirt was black and said "Protected by Vampires"(1) in purple lettering. She also had on a black leather spiked choker(2)

"Dressed already?" Yami asked.

"Yup! Joey called and asked if we could hang out at the park before everyone comes here. I told him sure, if it was all right with you guys."

"Yeah! Let me go get dressed," Yugi said going through his drawers 

"Is it ok if I stop by my place before we head to the park?" Tara asked.

"Of course, no problem. Lets go!" Yugi exclaimed grabbing Yami and Tara's hands and pulling them out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Malik! Hey Malik! You home?" Tara shouted as she, Yugi, and Yami walked into the house. She set her bags down on a black leather couch in the living room. "Yo Mal-"

"I'm here! Don't shout," Malik said walking down the stairs. He looked at Yugi and Yami then at Tara with an eyebrow arched.

"This is Yami, he's from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle," she explained walking into the kitchen.

"Oh ok," Malik said sitting down on a leather recliner. "You can sit down if you want." Tara came back into the living room carrying various items. She handed Malik a Cherry Coke before setting a black bookbag on the leather couch. 

"You guys want anything to drink?" she asked. Tara shrugged after they shook their heads. "Malik, Joey invited us to the park. You wanna come?"

****

*Ryou might be there.*

"Sure, why not," he answered standing up. Tara put a bottle of Sprite in the front pocket of the bookbag. She left the room and came back a few minutes later. She was carrying two pairs of roller blades. The first pair were all black and the second pair were black and purple. She put both pair in the bag, closed it, and slung it over her shoulder.

"All right lets go!" she exclaimed walking out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They only saw Joey and Tristan at the park when they got there. 

"Where's everyone else?" Yugi asked as he and Yami sat down beside Joey. Malik sat across them, beside Tristan.

"Kaiba and Ryou walked off when they got here," Joey asked in annoyance. "And Tea's coming later." Tara put her bookbag down and took out the Sprite.

"Joey, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered standing up and following her.

*Jealous?*

**Of what?**

*Kaiba and Ryou*

**Shut up!** Tara laughed silently at the anger she felt from him, signifying that he was jealous.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why are you so upset that Kaiba and Ryou are together?" Tara asked when they stopped by a bench.

"I'm not," Joey protested sitting on the old bench. Tara opened her bottle and took a sip of the Sprite before she spoke.

"Yes you are," she replied leaning against a tree, staring at the blonde. "tell me why. I wont tell anyone. I promise." Joey sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before burying his head in his hands.

"Because…………" he trailed off.

"Because?"

"I'm in love with Seto Kaiba."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've had a bad case of writer's block, plus I had to prepare for my Confirmation and Graduation. Anyway these next chapters are dedicated to the user I love Bakura. Thanks for the reviews.

'blah'- thinking, "blah"-talking, /Yugi/, //Yami//, {Ryou}, {{Bakura}}, *Tara*, **Malik**, ***Marik***,

Malik is Malik, Marik is Yami Malik. Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter 9

Malik spat out his Cherry Coke and stared with wide eyes.

**Did I just hear him right?!** he asked his cousin unaware of the looks he was getting. *Yeah, I'll talk to you later.* she replied cutting of their link. Malik blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at Yugi.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine. I just swallowed too much," Malik answered praying to Ra that they believe him. He looked to his right as he heard footsteps. Malik's eyes narrowed as he noticed how close Seto Kaiba was to his Ryou. His eyes widened as he went over his last thought. 'His? No he isn't mine. By Ra, what is this boy doing to me? I mustn't have these feelings.

"Malik this is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba this is Malik Ishtar," Yugi said introducing them. Malik nodded to Kaiba before standing up from the tree he had previously been lying against.

"Tell my cousin I'll be back later," he stated before walking away, not looking at Ryou as he passed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tara stared at the blond boy with his hands buried in his hair.

"Why don't you tell him?" she asked.

"I don't want him to reject me," he moaned pitifully. Tara rolled her eyes before speaking.

"How do you know he will reject you?"

"How do you know he won't?" he snapped back. "This is Seto Kaiba! He's rich, smart, good at Duel Monsters and he can have anyone he wants! What would he want with me?" Tara sighed as she pushed of the tree.

"If I were you I'd tell him," she stated.

"Yeah, but I doubt you're afraid of rejection," he bit back. She rolled her eyes again, turned around, ready to leave this pathetic being.

"You never know what will happen till you try. Just remember to be careful because you also never know when something terrible might happen," she said before walking away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I can't believe my reaction to seeing them together! I must harden myself for the mission. I will not let any of these feelings remain.' Malik felt the familiar tug of separation before he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to an equally muscular chest. He shivered as he felt a kiss on his sensitive neck. 

"Hello my aibou. What is troubling you precious one?" Marik whispered into his beloved angel's ear. Malik sighed and leaned further into the warm embrace. He didn't want to lie to his glorious lover, but he didn't want him to know about his attraction to a silver haired angel for fear of hurting him. "Is it about the silver haired boy?" Marik asked as he bit his hikari's neck. Malik's eyes widened and he let out a low moan at his others action. He felt guilty about his attraction to Ryou.

Marik felt his lover's emotions through their link. He moved backwards till his back hit a tree, he slid down the tree with Malik still in his arms. Once on the ground Marik situated Malik between his legs and wrapped his arms and legs around him in hopes to comfort his aibou.

"Do not worry my love. That Ryou boy is very attractive as is his yami," Marik whispered into Malik's ear. "You and I are connected, we are a whole. Even if we are attracted to others or loves others we will always love each other first." Malik sigh in happiness; laying his head back on Marik's shoulder he placed a small kiss on his other's neck.

"I was afraid you'd be angry at me and I didn't want to hurt you," Malik whispered, with closed eyes, against Marik's neck. Marik sensing his koibito was tired tried to calm his body's reaction at having his hikari's lips on his neck.

"I could never be angry with you," he whispered back.

"I love you," Malik whispered before falling asleep. Marik smiled at the adorable sight his angel was when he was asleep.

***I love you too.*** Marik was soon lulled to sleep by Malik's soft breathing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They watched as Malik walked away.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Yugi admitted in a small voice. Kaiba looked around noticing a few people were missing.

"Where's Joey?"

"Oh, he and Tara went of somewhere awhile ago," answered Yugi.

Kaiba tried to contain the jealousy he felt welling up in him. Ryou couldn't understand why Malik left so suddenly. 'Maybe he's embarrassed about yesterday.' {{Hardly. He was jealous.}} Bakura said before separating from his hikari.

{Jealous? } he asked.

{{I'll explain some other time.}}

"So she knows about us huh?" Bakura asked the pharaoh

"Yes as does her cousin." Bakura moved over to the pharaoh so they could talk.

"Do you recognize them?" he asked.

" Not really, but they feel familiar."

"Do you remember Marik?" Bakrua asked.

"Sort of. He was a tomb robber, your partner I think," Yami answered.

"Yes he was. That boy, Malik, looks like a younger version of him. If I'm not mistaken he's 16 years old. Marik was 18 as were we."

"Are you saying that you believe Malik has a Millennium Item with Marik inside?" Yami asked Bakura.

"It could be because if I remember correctly Marik was sealed as well."

"I wonder what they're talking about," Yugi whispered to Ryou.

"They're probably talking about Malik and Tara." Ryou and Yugi were worried when they saw Bakura and Yami stiffen. "What's wrong?!" Ryou called over to them.

"You felt that?" Bakura nodded to Yami. "It was shadow magic and it was close."

"We should check it out," Bakura suggested. They were about to get up when their worried hikaris came over.

"What's wrong you guys?" Yugi asked. The pharaoh and tomb robber sighed knowing they wouldn't be able to check things out.

"Nothing don't worry about it aibou. Let's enjoy our day before we leave," Yami said. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other knowing their yami was lying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tara paused as she sensed Marik.

*Marik what's wrong?* she asked her warrior senses kicking in. She sighed in relief when he answered.

***Nothing I just wanted to be with my aibou.***

*All right sorry for bothering you.*

While talking with Joey she had felt her cousin stalk off somewhere. After she returned to the others she was going to look for him but now that she knew Marik was with him she decided to leave them be. She saw the others and nearly choked as she saw Bakura. Walking faster she arrived by the sitting Ryou and Yugi.

"Hello, I don't believe I know either of you," she said politely to Bakura and Kaiba. Yugi jumped up and he gave her a big smile.

"You're back! This is Bakura, he was a tomb robber in ancient Egypt, but know he's the spirit in Ryou's ring." ' So that explains it,' she thought. "And this is Seto Kaiba," Yugi said introducing them. 'Oh, he's pretty cute.'

"Where is Joey?" Kaiba all but growled at her though no one save herself notice. Tara smirked inwardly before replying, "He's coming." Right on cue Joey came through the trees.

"Hey guys! Tea just called my cell and said she can't make it. Her parents are taking her on a trip to the States and they'll be gone for awhile. 'Thank Ra!' Tara thought happily. Pretending to look around she asked, "Where's my cousin?"

"Oh yeah, he said he'd be back later," Yugi answered.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to get to work. Later!" Tristan yelled before running off.

"We should head to Yugi's it looks like it's going to rain," Ryou suggested. Tara looked up and saw the dark clouds cluttering the sky.

"Why don't you guys sleep over tonight. You can see my new room courtesy of Tara," Yugi asked. "Kaiba you can invite Mokuba if you want. Tara you can ask Malik if he wants to come too."

"But I stayed over last night," she protested. 'I can't sleep over again. All this fun is taking up my time. I have a job to do,' she thought furiously to herself.

"Yeah so you can stay over again," he said with pleading eyes. 'Then again I'll be close to the Millennium Items.'

"All right, but I'll have to get my stuff. Let me find my cousin, we'll get our stuff and meet you at your house later," she said running off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Tara located her cousin she felt her heart melt. She stared at the two lovers with a small sad smile. 'Why can't I have that?' she asked herself. As is sensing her sadness the rain began to pour. Marik woke quickly and picked up his still sleeping hikari in his arms. 

"Come on lets go," Tara said. Marik stood next to her as she clasped her hands. After a few inaudible words were muttered a purple light surrounded them as thundered roared overhead. When the light disappeared they were gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the plot and Tara. 

/Yugi/, //Yami//, {Ryou}, {{Bakura}}, *Tara*, **Malik**, ***Marik***. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 10

Marik placed Malik on the couch after they reappeared in their living room. He watched as Tara sat the black bookbag on the table. She took our both pairs of roller blades out and placed a pair of dry sneakers in it before zipping the bag up and slinging it over her shoulder. Tara took off her wet sneakers and placed them by the door.

Marik grabbed her wrist as she passed by him on her way upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"We've been invited to sleep over at Yugi's so I'm going to pack. I'm going to tell Yugi that Malik was tired and didn't feel good. That way he doesn't have to come because I know that the two of you want to be alone," she said pulling her wrist away and walking into her room. 'She closing herself off again.' Marik lifted Malik; carrying him to his so he could change him into dry clothes.

Tara threw one clothes into the black bag. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, hairbrush, and deodorant. After having everything packed she went downstairs; putting on her purple and black roller blades she called up to Marik, "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if something is wrong. Have fun!"

"Bye!" Marik called back. Tara opened the door and took off towards Yugi's house. She hadn't bothered to change knowing that she would just get wet again. She had taken her hair down because it would've been harder to untangle it at Yugi's. She stopped abruptly sensing the strong shadow magic. The rain poured down harder than before. She squinted through the rain as she looked down the street on her left. Tara could tell that all the streets had been deserted. 'It's in there! I know it!' A flash of lightening, lit the sky, revealed the being hiding in the alley. Tara raced down the street ready to do battle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan cursed silently as he ran through the rain. 'You'd think they'd call if they decided to cancel work!' he thought bitterly. He looked up and noticed Tara. ' What is she doing out here and on roller blades?! That's dangerous, she could slip and go out of control.' He decided to go ask her why she was out.

"Hey Ta-" he stopped as he saw her jet off into the dead-end alley. 'What the hell?!' He ran after her and hid behind the dumpster. His eyes widened as he saw a huge gargoyle-like creature. His mouth fell open as Tara shot a beam of light out of her hands. The beam went through the creature's left wing. It howled in pain and summoned a whip with spikes. He lashed toward Tara only to have her flip backwards and slide even further from the creature when she landed. 'Holy shit! How can she flip like that on roller blades?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tara began to shiver from the cold rain. 'I'm completely soaked!' she thought as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. She dodged the whip and blasted its left wing off. The creature screamed in agony.

"Hold still damnit. I will kill you guardian then I will take the Millennium Items," he stated furiously. Tara kept dodging the whip either by skating away or flipping away from it. 'I need to end this. The cold is starting to get to me." After skating around the demon she skid to a full stop. Clasping her hands she concentrated. The monster lashed the whip at her. Tara concentrated harder as she felt the whip coming closer. Vines suddenly burst from under the demon restraining it. At the last moment Tara skated away from the whip; skating up to the demon she grabbed the whip from its hands and threw it away.

"May Anubius burn your soul," she whispered before skating away. She stopped at the entrance to the alley, turned her head to look at the restrained creature. She kissed her index finger before she flung her hand, her index finger pointing, towards it. Almost immediately the vines were set to fire burning the demon alive. Tara ignored the screams as she skated faster towards Yugi's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan grabbed the whip and ran home not wanting to be caught in the fire. ' What the hell is she?'


	11. Chapter11

A/N: Go easy on me I've never done a lime before. Anyway I own nothing 'cept the plot and Tara. /Yugi/, //Yami//, {Ryou}, {{Bakura}}, *Tara*, **Malik**, ***Marik***. I don't own tigger or the movie The Duel. It's this really good martial arts movie. If you're into that stuff you should check it out. Also check out Storm Riders it's hot

Chapter 11

"Where are they?" Joey asked with a worried frown. "It's storming out there." They were in Yugi's living room watching TV and waiting for Tara and Malik. Ryou sat in a comfortable recliner while Bakura sat on the arm. Ygui and Mokuba sat in front of the TV watching a movie called The Duel. Kaiba, Yami, and Joey sat on the couch. Yami sat in between to prevent any fighting. Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Yami announced going to the front door His breath hitched in his throat as he saw a soaking Tara standing there. 'By the gods how can she still look as beautiful while being soaking wet. Tara was looking at him in expectation. Noticing the look Yami blushed and moved aside. "C-c-come in. You may use the bathroom to change into dry clothes," he stammered.

"Thanks," Tara said standing on her tipi toes and pecking him on the cheek before running off to the bathroom. On his way back to the living room he picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello Motou residence," he said. "Oh hey Tristan what's up?" After 10 minutes on the phone Yami hung up. He couldn't believe what Tristan had told him. He quickly relayed the conversation to Bakura as he made his way back to the living room.

{{How do you know he wasn't making it up?}}

//He said he had proof and he'd show us tomorrow when she leaves.//

{{So we wait and tell our hikaris tomorrow.}}

Yami sat back down as Tara came into the room. He held back a gasp as he stared at her. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a matching top and short shorts. They had Tigger all over them.

"Oh, The Duel! I love this movie! Snow is so cute and strong!" she squealed before sitting next to Yugi and watched the movie. When the commercials came on Yugi gave her a hug,

"Hey where's Malik?" Yugi asked. Ryou pretended not to listen but he was curios about the bishounen.

"He was tired and had a head ache so he decided to stay home. Who's the cute little boy?" she asked.

I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's my big brother," he introduced himself. The rest of the night was spent talking, watching anime, martial arts, samurai movies, and eating popcorn.

Marik woke to find himself in different clothes and in his own bed. He got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen sensing his yami there. Walking into the kitchen he smiled at seeing Marik making hot chocolate. Marik turned around sensing his angel's presence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you," he answered his smile widening. He walked up to Marik, put his arms around his neck and placed his lips to his others. He smiled mentally hearing his lover moan quietly and feeling his arms wrap around his waist. It was his turn to moan as Marik's tongue began lapping at his lips, begging for entrance. He gasped as he felt Marik reach his hand under his shirt and began playing with a nipple.

Marik took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger boys mouth. He moaned as the delicious taste of exotic spices filled his mouth. He slid his tongue over Malik's coercing it to play with his. Marik explored Malik's mouth before wrapping his tongue around the younger one's tongue bringing them into him mouth. Marik felt all his blood going to his groin at the sounds his lover was making. He began twisting and pulling at Malik's nipples wanting to hear more of his moaning. Marik let out a guttural groan as Malik started rubbing him through his pants.

Malik move his mouth down Marik's neck to his collarbone sucking at the spot. He rubbed Marik's erect member harder making his other thrust into his hand. Marik gave a startled cry that gave into a sultry moan as Malik bit his neck and then soothed the pain with his tongue. Marik felt like he was going to explode soon. Removing one of his hands that were playing with Malik's nipples he took of his hikari's shirt.

Malik whimpered as the hands left his chest. He stopped rubbing Marik when Marik's hands grab his ass and lifted his up. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Marik's waist. Both blondes moaned as their members brushed against each other. Malik screamed as his lover took one of his nipples into his mouth. They grinded their hips together trying to get closer. Malik threw his head back and buried his hands in Marik's hair pulling him closer when Marik began sucking roughly on the nipple. Marik rubbed he other nipple with his hand into a hard peak. Malik screamed bucking his hips as his yami bit the nipple before pulling at it with his teeth then lapping at it with his tongue. Marik grabbed Malik's ass tighter, bringing them closer. They grinded their hips faster feeling the en near. After a few more thrusts the climaxed simultaneously, calling each others names. Malik leaned against Marik with his legs still around them.

***I love you my sweet angel.*** Malik blushed at the endearment.

**I love you koibito.** Marik found it amusing that Malik would blush like a schoolgirl when he used an endearment.

"Why don't we go clean up with a long warm bath," Marik whispered suggestively. Malik pulled back and saw the exciting glint in his lover's eyes before smirking.

"I think that would be a great idea. There are many to relax in a bath and many positions that are comfortable," he replied seductively. Marik gave his hikari a quick kiss before he carried him upstairs.


End file.
